New Girl
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: COMPLETED There's a new girl next door! Full summary inside. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents. I only own the characters you don't recognize

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, my first attempt at a FOP story. I know, Cosmo and Wanda are out of character, btu I AM working on it, don't you worry. Reviews are glady accepted, even the flames, because I can always just ignore them.

**Summary: **Timmy is twelve, and the Dinkleburgs moved away! The family nextdoor has a daughter that Timmy seems to fall head-over-heels with her. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda feel that the spark is gone from their relationship.

**New Girl - Chapter 1**

Allison Mancuso sat in the backseat of the family car, staring out the window and trying not to listen to her parents arguing. She was used to it by now; they had been fighting since she was eight, and she was twelve then. Allison knew they were on their way to a divorce, and she was happy to see them unhappy, but there were a few bad things about it. She knew it would end up tearing her family apart. She was very close to both her mother's family and father's family, and she wasn't sure how it would go with either of them.

And, of course, she did have to live with one of those monsters.

Allison's parents weren't her only problem. Her best friend had died two years earlier, and she still missed him terribly. The day of his funeral was the day she got Venus, her fairy godparent. Venus was sitting on Allison's shoulder disguised as a canary. Of course, blue canaries aren't really normal, but her parents were too busy snapping at each other to notice for the two years that Allison had her.

"You okay, kid?" Venus asked. Although Allison was nearly a teenager, she would never give up the nickname.

"I guess," Allison replied. She wondered aloud, "I wonder what this Dimsdale place will be like."

"I think we'll be there soon," Venus said. At least she hoped so. She had been in canary mode for three hours now.

"I hope I'll meet someone who doesn't think I'm a total freak." Allison was always labeled a freak because of her love for '80s music. Whether it was Kenny Loggins or Queen she enjoyed it completely. She also dressed different for a girl, always wearing her jeans, white T-shirt, and her trademark blue glasses. They were pretty thin compared to some glasses she had seen, and were more oval shaped than circular.

"I thought that never bothered you before."

"It didn't," Allison said to her godparent. "It'd just be nice to have a friend in this town, you know? I mean, you're great and everything, but I need a human friend, too."

* * *

Twelve-year-old Timmy Turner sat at his kitchen table eating his breakfast. His bus was coming in five minutes, and he couldn't wait to get to school that Thursday. His teacher, Mrs. Heller, was retiring, and the word on the street was that he was getting a really cute new teacher.

Timmy's dad came dancing into the kitchen, chanting, "Good-bye Dinkle-burg! Good-bye Dinkle-burg!"

Timmy looked at his father confused. "Are the Dinkleburgs moving?"

"Yes they are, son!" Timmy's dad said happily. "This is the day I've been waiting for all my life…or at least since we moved here!"

"So that means we're getting new neighbors?" Timmy asked.

Mr. Turner gave a happy, "Yep!"

The bus pulled up and Timmy said goodbye to his father and walked outside with his two notebook-shaped fairies, Cosmo and Wanda. He sat down in the middle, which is where all the kids of his kind sat. You know, the kind that can't seem to shake off the unpopularness of their past.

"Why are you so happy this morning, Timmy?" Wanda asked her godchild.

"Yeah," Cosmo added, "the last time I saw you this happy was when Crocker wasn't your teacher anymore."

"Well, Mrs. Heller isn't either!" Timmy said happily. Mrs. Heller wasn't mean or fairy obsessed like Mr. Crocker, but she was EXTREMELY dull and boring. Most of her students failed her class because they fell asleep during the lesson.

"That old bat finally died?" Cosmo asked.

"I wish!" Timmy said. "But from what I've heard, our teacher is going to be better looking than, well, The Tooth Fairy."

Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband, who was still mourning her marriage to Jorgan von Strangle.

"And besides that, we're getting new neighbors, which might mean a new friend for me when AJ moves next month."

"You mean the Dinkleburgs finally died?" Cosmo asked.

"Nobody died!" Timmy shouted, and it was a bit too loud because a few kids turned to look at him.

Timmy lowered his voice as he said, "But they are moving away."

"I'll bet your dad is thrilled," Wanda commented

_Back at the Turner house_

"Good-bye Dinkle-burg! Good-bye Dinkle-burg!"

Mrs. Turner had shoved cotton balls in her ears. This chanting had been going on since early that morning, when they heard the moving van outside.

* * *

Allison and her family arrived at the new house about an hour after Venus had predicted. They were greeted by two strange looking people who seemed to be eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Hey there, neighbor! Mr. Turner said. "I'm Mr. Turner, and this is Mrs. Turner, my wife, and we're your neighbors!"

"Oh, how…" Mrs. Mancuso searched for the word she wanted to use, "…fortunate?"

"I'm sure it is!" Mrs. Turner said with the same enthusiasm as her husband.

Mr. Mancuso made his introductions. "I'm Mr. Mancuso, and this is my _wife_." He said wife as if the word was as dirty as Chester's neighborhood. "Oh, and this is Allison, our daughter."

Allison managed a smile at her crazy looking new neighbors.

"We have a son just about your age, Allison," Timmy's dad said. "He'll be home in a few hours. Well, off to work. Nice to meet you, not Dinkleburgs!"

After the Turners drove away, Mr. Mancuso said, "Well, that was weird."

"That it was," Allison said, allowing Venus, who was getting restless, to jump on her finger.

"We'd better unpack," Mrs. Mancuso said. While she and her husband attempted not to throw boxes at each other in vain, Allison grabbed the key out of her mother's pocket and entered the new house.

The foyer was extremely small and not worth looking around so Allison and Venus, who had turned back into a fairy, decided to head upstairs and look at the bedrooms.

There were only two bedrooms upstairs, along with two bathrooms and a door to the attic. Just as she was about to think she liked one of the rooms, her father came in (giving Venus no choice but to turn back into a canary) and said, "Oh, Allison, did we forget to tell you? Your mom and I are sleeping in separate rooms from now on."

"But," Allison said bewilderedly, "there are only two bedrooms."

"Well, you can either have one of the guestrooms downstairs, or the basement."

Allison angrily walked back down the stairs with Venus, who had turned back into a fairy when she was sure the coast was clear. "You know, I'm really getting tired of this fairy/bird thing!"

"It's not my fault my family's all over the place," Allison said as she walked around looking for the door to the basement.

* * *

Timmy Turner entered his classroom expecting to see a gorgeous woman, but saw no one other than Denzel Crocker sitting at the desk. "Mr. Crocker!" he exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if it isn't Timmy Turner," Mr. Crocker said with his usual evil grin. "As it turns out I was moved up to a higher grade level."

Timmy cautiously took his seat. He couldn't believe the horrible luck he was having. He thought about wishing for a transfer, but it would only make Crocker suspicious. Timmy hoped things would get better at home.

* * *

Allison was sitting on the front steps when she saw the bus pull up. Luckily, Venus was inside. She didn't want whoever came out to see the oddly colored bird on her shoulder.

The boy who came off looked about her age with blue pants, a pink shirt and a hat to match. Although pink wasn't her personal favorite, she had to admit that he looked pretty darn good.

He walked over to her. "You must be our new neighbor. I'm Timmy Turner."

"Hi," Allison said, then stood up. "I'm Allison Mancuso, and, yeah, we just moved here."

"When are you starting school?" Timmy asked her.

"Monday, I think," Allison replied. She knew that both her parents agreed that it was stupid to only go one day. It was the only thing they could agree on.

Allison eyed Timmy's notebooks. She noticed that the green one had an eye on it. "I see you doodle a lot?" she asked.

"Huh?" Timmy asked confused, then knew what she meant and quickly tried to cover up…something. Allison wasn't sure what it was. "Oh, yeah, I have a, uh, very short attention span, and…yeah."

"I know what you mean," Allison said. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Timmy."

"Yeah," Timmy said. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

* * *

Timmy entered his room and shut the door so Cosmo and Wanda could get out of notebook mode. "Man, did you guys see that new girl next door?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wanda said. "She seemed pretty nice."

"Nice!" Timmy said. "She was gorgeous! If I wasn't so in love with Trixie Tang, she'd be in her place!"

* * *

Wanda flinched on the inside. She knew what love was, and she hated seeing Timmy fool himself with thoughts of Trixie. But she would never tell him; he needed to learn on his own. She remembered what it was like at twelve, always confusing love with infatuation. Now she had Cosmo, her one and only, and she'd always laugh whenever she looked back at those days.

Of course, Cosmo and Wanda hadn't been taking the romantic path lately. Sure, Cosmo had always kissed her before bed and gave the occasional "I love you", but things we're like they used to be. You'd think Timmy going easy on the wishes would help them have more time with each other, but they didn't.

Cosmo brought Wanda's mind back after a while. "Wanda, where are you?"

As she snapped back to attention, Wanda had noticed Timmy was no longer standing there in front of them, but staring out the window towards the Mancuso house.

"Sorry, Cosmo," Wanda said to her husband. "Did you say something?"

Cosmo frowned. "No, it was nothing."

* * *

Allison joined Venus in the basement, which was now her room. The real bedrooms were nice and all, but the basement suited her much more. There was more wall space for her many framed pictures of her family and friends, and it was a bit bigger than the other two rooms, which she liked, because she hated feeling cramped.

"So," Venus asked. "Did you meet the neighbor's kid?"

Allison nodded. "And he looked pretty good, considering his parents."

"So, do you think you found your human friend?"

"Maybe," Allison said, hoping Timmy would become a friend. He seemed really nice, and completely different from the boys she knew back in Milwaukee. It made her wish the Cunninghams actually did live there so they would have some nice redheaded descendants.

* * *

Venus glanced out one of the three windows in Allison's room to see the Turner house. She noticed Timmy looking in their direction, but not towards that window, so she didn't need to worry about him seeing her. She noticed his fish bowl in his room and thought that one of the fish looked oddly familiar.

It brought her back to the old days at Fairy Academy. She was pretty popular, and a lot of guys seemed to like her. Everyone who wasn't drooling over the Tooth Fairy was looking in her direction. But she never looked back. It never interested Venus to get married. She didn't believe in love anyway.

She remembered the most popular couple being Juandisimo and Wanda. Like Venus, Wanda was pretty popular herself, only she was never goddess pretty, more like girl next door pretty. But to Juandisimo, she was a beauty. He would never let his eyes leave her face.

Wanda wasn't as passionate as Juandisimo, though. Venus would never forget the day her best friend came up to her and talked about what Wanda had said about him. It started a pretty big thing at the academy, and when word got to Juandisimo, things didn't go as well.

Venus couldn't help missing high school, though. She did love being a godparent, especially to a great kid who never abused the magic, but the carefree days would always stay with her. She wished she went to the high school reunion, but Allison's parents were getting particularly angry at each other that weekend, and Venus needed to protect her.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, after dinner, Timmy just happened to be outside with Cosmo and Wanda, in their fishbowl of course, when he saw Allison trying to set up a hammock in the backyard.

Wanda noticed Timmy looking and said, "Why don't you go over and start a conversation."

"I dunno," Timmy said. "Something just feels weird about it."

"Well I'm sure she'd like a friend while she's here."

Timmy knew Wanda was right, so he decided to walk over.

Allison looked up from the rope she was trying to untangle. "Oh, hi, Timmy!"

Timmy couldn't help looking at her hair, which was a soft brown color and reached to about the same length as Trixie's.

"Would you mind giving me a hand with this?" she asked.

"Sure," Timmy said. He set Cosmo and Wanda's bowl on the grass and started untwisting the other end of the rope.

"Thanks," Allison said. "Nice fish."

Timmy hoped Allison wouldn't notice the crowns.

"I have a pet to, you know."

Timmy wondered why she was talking to him. A girl like that, never! _"Duh, Timmy!" _he thought. _"She wants to be your friend!"_

"Really? What kind of pet is it."

Allison hesitated a bit before she said she had a canary.

"I like birds."

Allison laughed. "Me too."

Timmy's mind was running wild. _"Why was she laughing? Did I say something stupid? Am I doing something stupid? Yes, stupid, you're letting yourself get crazy just because you're around a surprisingly hot girl. Perfect Timmy, just perfect, get a crush on the new girl. I hope she can't tell what I'm thinking!"_

"Timmy?" Allison asked. "Where you listening?"

"Oh, sorry." Timmy felt his face turn red. "What was that…that you said?"

Allison looked a bit puzzled. "Oh, right, attention span. Uh, I asked what kind of music you were into."

"Oh, music." Timmy said, then could have kicked himself for sounding so stupid. "A bit of everything, I guess. What about you?"

"Old stuff," was all she said.

Timmy wondered how old she liked her music. She didn't look like someone who as into music at all, but maybe that was just his opinion. While he was thinking about it, he had managed to untangle his end of the rope, allowing Allison to attach it to…whatever it was she was attaching it to. He couldn't help it; he just loved her hair.

* * *

Wanda smiled and whispered, "Cosmo, look at how Timmy's looking at that girl."

"Yeah, so?" an oblivious Cosmo asked.

"He looks like you did the night we met."

"I looked that stupid and you still agreed to marry me?"

"Oh, Cosmo," was all Wanda could manage to say. She loved how amazingly clueless he was, even if she did sort of hate it at the same time.

The two paid attention to the conversation between Allison and Timmy again.

* * *

"…so my dad accepted the job and that's how we ended up here." Allison was finishing the story of why she moved.

"Well, it sure made my dad happy," Timmy said. "He hated the neighbors before you."

"Why?" Allison asked. "Did they have really loud kids or something?"

"I'm not sure, really. I think it had something to do with high school."

"Fair enough." Allison stepped back to admire her work.

Timmy studied the knots. They were very well tied and looked pretty sturdy. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My uncle," Allison said. "He could do anything with a piece of string. I think he was a squirly scout or something."

Timmy thought of telling Allison that he used to be a squirly scout, but she thought it sounded a bit too dorky.

"Well, thanks for the help, Timmy," Allison told him.

"It was no problem." Timmy didn't really want to leave, but it was getting kind of late.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Uh, right. Monday," Timmy said. Allison walked inside through her back door.

* * *

Allison flopped on her bed and sighed happily.

"What's with you?" Venus asked her godchild.

"Nothing," Allison said. But really she was thinking about Timmy. There was just something about him that made her feel really good.

"Well, you wouldn't be so happy if you answered the phone."

Allison jumped into a sitting position, ready to expect the worst. "What is it?"

"Well…" Venus paused for a while, making Allison wish she would just hurry up and tell her what was up. "You're great grandmother, on our father's side, sort of, well…died."

Allison blinked, trying to process the news. She had never known her great grandmother very well, but a death was a death. And if it was her father's, she knew a storm was brewing. Allison got the "hold it all inside" trait form her father, while her mother preferred to let everything go, which ended up driving everyone off the edge.

"Are you okay, kid?" Venus asked gingerly.

_"They're gonna end up killing each other!" _Allison thought horrified.

"Venus," Allison said to her fairy godmother. "I really, really wish that I didn't have to stay in the house all weekend."

Venus smiled. "I don't need much magic for that one, kid," she said. "I got a telegram from Fairy World. One of my old high school friends is getting married, and they said I could bring my godchild."

Allison brightened up. She loved going to Fairy World. "Oh, thanks, Venus! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Allison was thrilled. She hated weekends. Her parents were always fighting about the stupidest things. Who would mow the lawn, who would clean the dishes, who would fork over the remote…it all got on Allison's nerves. Venus would usually try to cheer her up on the weekends, once even soundproofing her room so she couldn't hear them arguing, but if she didn't hear it, it didn't mean that it didn't exist. She couldn't help wishing for a happy family that always got along.

Allison glanced over at Timmy's house. He saw the car leave the driveway, and a girl with red hair was waving at the front steps. She guessed this girl was the babysitter. Timmy was staring out the window at the car. As soon as the babysitter walked back inside, she saw Timmy's face disappear. Soon after, she heard maniacal laughing and a chainsaw rev up.

_"Ahh, the evil babysitter," _Allison thought. She never had the care of any babysitter, because her parents rarely noticed she existed. She remembered one time, right around the time she got Venus, her parents had to go visit someone out in Chicago and left her home alone for a week. Thank God she had a fairy godparent to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Allison, you're getting that weird look on your face again."

Venus had flown over to where Allison was.

"What look?" Allison asked. She knew what look Venus was talking about, but she never admitted to looking like that.

"The 'man-I-wish-I-had-that-life' look," Venus answered. "Why don't you just wish for that life."

"Duh, Venus!" Allison exclaimed, amazed with her godparent's stupidity. "If I wished to make my life perfect, I wouldn't have you!"

"Oh, right," Venus said.

Allison laughed. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You need all your energy to get us to Fairy World anyway."

Venus smiled. "How right you are."

* * *

"Fairygram for Cosmo and Wanda!" shouted the telegram officer who had poofed into Timmy's bedroom.

"I'm Cosmo and Wanda!" Cosmo shouted back excitedly. How he loved telegrams!

"Here you go then," the officer said, shoving the paper in Cosmo's hands and poofing away.

Wanda flew over to where her husband was standing. "What's it say, Cosmo?"

Cosmo couldn't make out some of the words like "cordially" and "invited", but he got the general idea from it. "It says Binky and Luna are getting married!"

"Oh, our old friends from the Fairy Academy!" Wanda said with an excited tone in her voice. She took the invitation from Cosmo to read the whole thing.

"It says here," she said, "that our godchild can come, too!"

"We have a godchild!" Cosmo said, getting more excited.

"We'll tell him Timmy," Wanda said. "He might be a little, uh, busy with Vicky."

Wanda flew back into the fishbowl and turned into a fish, leaving Cosmo outside to hold the invitation. It reminded Cosmo of his and Wanda's wedding. It was such a great day, except for Mama Cosma never leaving Cosmo's side and Juandisimo barging in uninvited begging for Wanda back. The reception was at the Pointy Crown, and Cosmo had enjoyed himself a lot. He was finally with the woman of his dreams.

But lately Cosmo had felt that everything was different. He noticed that Wanda didn't seem to be as romantic as she always was. He always had a kiss for her at night, and the day before he had even tried to tell her that she meant the world to him, but she wasn't even listening. Cosmo wondered if the two of them had just burnt out completely as Timmy walked in.

"I am SO sick of Vicky!" he yelled, slamming the door. He was so angry he didn't even notice the paper in Cosmo's hand.

Cosmo hadn't even heard him. He suddenly missed Wanda, which he thought was strange, and just poofed into a fish and joined her in the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy and Cosmo waited for Wanda, who was taking her time making herself look nice for the wedding. Timmy was glad to get out of Vicky's rule all day, and a trip to Fairy World was always a treat. "Wanda, are you done yet?" Cosmo asked impatiently. "We're going to be late!" "Almost, almost," Wanda called back. Cosmo looked at Timmy's watch. "Dude," Timmy asked, "What's so special about this wedding?" "Oh, nothing," Cosmo said. Timmy didn't buy that for a minute. He knew his godfather had something on his mind. But he wasn't going to bother trying to figure it out. Cosmo was known to dodge around questions that he didn't want to answer. Timmy set his mind back on his new neighbor, Allison. He had heard a lot of yelling come from her house last night, which made it hard for him to sleep. He knew all about abusive and dysfunctional families and he hoped Allison wasn't part of one. Thinking about it made Timmy realize how much he had; two loving parents, two great godparents, a good home, a meal every night, wonderful friends…it made him hope more that his imagination was just running wild. 

Wanda finally appeared in her yellow dress. Her swirly pink hair seemed extra perfect that day.

"Wow, Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed. "You look really nice today!"

Wanda smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Timmy!"

Cosmo looked at Wanda in a way Timmy had never seen before. Of course, Timmy had never seen Wanda like that before.

"Can we leave now?" impatient Timmy asked.

Wanda sighed. "Yes, we're leaving." Cosmo and his wife waved their wands and they appeared in Fairy World.

* * *

"Thanks so much for bringing me here, Venus!" Allison said.

Venus smiled. She had poofed the two of them to a casual diner for a small bite to eat so Allison didn't have to face her parents in the morning. The wedding was to start at 1:00 PM, and it was about 12:45 then.

"So," Allison asked, "are you looking forward to seeing your old friends?"

Venus nodded. "Gosh, it's been so long!" The last time she had seen any of her friends was back in high school.

The pair was sitting near the door, so the way that it squeaked when it opened all of a sudden made them jump. Venus looked at the human boy behind it. Next to him were two godparents, and one of them looked very familiar to her. It took her no less than six seconds to realize who it was.

"Cosmo!" she shouted excitedly.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy looked up.

Venus flew up to the three of them. "Cosmo, don't you remember me? We used to be neighbors when we were kids!"

"You're Denise, right?"

Venus laughed. It was the same old Cosmo. She noticed the pink-haired fairy floating next to him. "Wanda, is that you? Oh, I always thought you to would be great together."

"Venus?" Wanda asked with amazement in her voice. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" Venus suddenly remembered her godchild was with her. "I want you to meet Alliso—"

"Timmy!" Allison shrieked, interrupting her godparent.

"Allison?" Timmy asked in shock.

The two of them yelled at the same time, "You have a fairy godparent!"

Allison quickly added an "s" to the end of her sentence.

Venus turned back to Cosmo while the two humans stood there dumbfounded, staring at each other. "Cosmo, what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"Then your Rebecca?"

"Cosmo, I'm Venus!"

"Oh, right." Cosmo said with a hint of…something in his voice. "Venus."

Venus was never very good and telling what people were thinking, and now was no exception. She did, however, hope that the look on Cosmo's face wasn't what she thought it was.

* * *

"Well," Allison said. "This is quite interesting."

"Yeah, I'll say," Timmy agreed.

Allison wanted to keep a steady conversation, so she offered a chair at the table she and Venus were sitting at. "So, how did you get Cosmo and…Wanda, was it?"

"Yeah, it's Wanda," Timmy answered. "My evil babysitter."

"Oh," Allison said, "The redhead." She imagined that girl being evil. Anyone who would even consider wearing the color green was insane to Allison. She hated that color.

"How did you get Venus?"

"My evil parents and my stupid friend," Allison said. She wanted to explain further, but it took her a while to find the right words. "You see, uh, my parents started fighting and stuff when I was eight, and when I was ten my best friend, um, got into a go-kart accident because he forgot his helmet and then, uh, Venus showed up.  
Timmy looked somewhat relieved, but Allison didn't have the slightest clue why.

Allison was suddenly filled with grief. She never really got over loosing Eddie, but she hated showing that.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Huh?" Allison asked, struggling to hold back tears. "Oh, yeah, I'm…fine."

"Are you sure? You look kind of…upset."

"Ex-excuse me," she whispered as she burst into the bathroom door.

* * *

Wanda watched as Venus talked to Cosmo. It wasn't Venus that was bothering her, but the way that Cosmo was looking at Venus. It reminded her of the way he had looked at her roughly 10,000 years ago at their wedding. She was suddenly filled with an odd mixture of jealousy and rage. Why was he staring at Venus like that?

It brought Wanda right back to high school. The three prettiest girls had been The Tooth Fairy (the gorgeous one), Venus (the beautiful one), and her (the pretty one). It was the week before prom night, and all the boys were set out to find they were going to take. Wanda was going to go with Juandissimo, since back then they were pretty serious. She was looking forward to the night of the prom, but she had no clue what Juandissimo was planning to do that night.

Juandissimo had picked Wanda up in a limo, taken her to dinner at a very fancy restaurant, made every dance perfect, and took her to a park after the prom to just sit under the stars.

"Wanda, my sweet," said Juandissimo, "our schooling will be over soon. And, I was wondering, what do you want with your life?"

"Oh, I don't know, Juandisimo," Wanda answered. "Go to college, get a job, maybe get married…"

"How would you like to skip those first two?"

Wanda was completely shocked. "Are you asking me to…?"

Juandissimo bent down on one knee (still hovering above ground) and pulled out a beautiful ring. "Wanda, _mi amor_, will you and your lovely pink hair be mine for the rest of eternity?"

Wanda was confused. They were too young, he was too boastful, and she didn't love him at all, and that became completely clear as soon as she saw that ring.

She just left then, leaving a broken-hearted Latino behind her. Wanda couldn't believe he asked her to _marry _him. She always thought Juandissimo was just using her to look fancy and popular. You know, like a fur coat or something. She walked on for what felt like hours before she found the restaurant.

The place was empty except for an elderly couple and five kids form her high school. Wanda remembered over-hearing that her neighbor, Donna, was going to the prom with a group of friends instead of a date, and later they were going out to eat.

Donna noticed Wanda just hovering there in the door. "Hey, Wanda! Come over here and sit with us!"  
Wanda gladly accepted the invitation. She headed over there and pulled a free chair up to their booth.

"Well, Wanda," Donna said, "You already know Venus and Summer. This is my cousin, Athena, and this is Venus's friend, Cosmo."

"Hi," Wanda said, then looked over at Cosmo. His green hair was really nice, his eyes were beautiful, and she decided his overall look was perfect.

She noticed Cosmo was looking back at her. "I've, uh, seen you around before, haven't I?"

Wanda smiled. "Yeah, I guess you might have."

And the rest was history.

Now, Wanda was looking at Cosmo and Venus, talking and laughing the way they used to. _"Take it easy, Wanda,"_ she thought to herself. _"They're only friends. They're just catching up on old times. It's nothing, you're just letting yourself get a bit too carried away."_

_

* * *

_

Timmy stood there staring at the bathroom door, feeling he never should have asked about Venus in the first place. He understood how she felt. When he was younger his grandmother had died, and he was pretty close with her. For a while, whenever someone mentioned her, he would cry. Now that a few years have gone by he could deal with it, but apparently Allison hadn't reached that point yet.

"Timmy?" Wanda asked. "Is everything okay? Where'd Allison go?"

"Crying in the bathroom."

Venus turned around to face Timmy. "Oh, no!"

Venus sped off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Cosmo to finish their conversation himself.

"What happened, sport?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know," Timmy answered. "We were talking about how we got our fairies and she brought up her dead friend and she just ran off."

"Oh, the poor girl," Wanda said sympathetically.

Timmy hated himself at that moment. _"Why did I bring it up? I could tell by the yelling that her life wasn't exactly picture perfect. I should have just kept my buck-toothed face shut!"_

Venus and Allison came from the bathroom a few minutes later. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Wanda glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have ten minutes. We'd better get going."

"Right," Allison said. Timmy was glad to see she was better. "Venus, proper attire, please."

Venus waved her wand and changed Allison's T-shirt and jeans outfit into a white dress. Timmy struggled a bit to keep his jaw from dropping. That only would have embarrassed him more.

The fairies floated and talked on the way there, while Timmy Allison walked with each other, following the lead of their godparents. "Look, Allison," Timmy said, "I didn't mean to bring back any memories or anything."

Allison smiled. "It's all right. I couldn't expect you to know anything."

They were quiet for a while before Allison said to Timmy, "By the way, you look kind of…nice like that."

Timmy was wearing his suit, his standard "fancy trip to Fairy World" outfit. He wasn't sure if she was just saying that to be nice, but he liked the compliment anyway. He was going to tell her that she looked nice, too, but he caught Cosmo looking at the two of them weird and decided against it.

* * *

People were usually supposed to enjoy themselves at a wedding reception, but Cosmo wasn't having much fun that night. All he could think about was his wedding and his proposal, and how much things have changed since then. He hated it, he absolutely hated it.

And that's why he wouldn't stop looking at Timmy and Allison. It reminded him a lot of him and Wanda way back when. He might've forgotten everything else that happened in his life, but he would never forget what his life was like after he met Wanda. Timmy and Allison was the exact vision of it, only they were completely oblivious when he and his now wife knew it all along.

He was going to try to tell Wanda that he cared again at the wedding. That way he'd have the right romantic surroundings. But Wanda hadn't seemed to be herself that day, so he didn't bother trying. She had probably given up all hope of him ever saying anything sweet again.

Venus floated off the dance floor and hovered by Cosmo and Wanda. "You two haven't danced all night! Is everything okay?"

Cosmo wasn't sure if everything was all right or not, and he wanted to tell Venus that. They told each other everything when they were kids. But right now, Wanda was there, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything form her on the subject.

"Yeah, it's fine," Wanda said. "Come one, Cosmo, let's dance."

Cosmo brightened up as the two floated on the dance floor and began to dance to a slow together. He was so happy Juandissimo wasn't there to ruin the moment.

* * *

Allison and Timmy agreed that they didn't want to dance and just hung around their table all night, talking about everything and anything. Eventually, they had gotten on the subject of Allison's parents and how she wished they would hurry up and divorce already.

"Oh, I thought…" Timmy's face turned red.

"Thought what?" Allison asked.

"Well, I…uh…kind of heard yelling from your house last night and I sort of thought that…um…you know, you were…uh…"

_"He's so cute when he's embarrassed!"_

"It's okay, Timmy," Allison said, "I know what you mean. And, in a way, abusive parents would be better than screaming one. At least they'd know you existed."

"But doesn't get a bit upsetting?"

Allison shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess." Truth was that she was used to it completely. Her parent's relationship was never perfect.

"I know I wouldn't be able to stand it!"

"But it isn't that bad now that I have Venus. If you still had Cosmo and Wanda if wouldn't be as terrible to you."

"That's true."

Allison couldn't think of anything else to say all of a sudden. She was sick of talking about her life, and a corny line like, "Well, enough about me…" didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the conversation. She noticed Timmy had a sort of worried expression on his face, and she hoped she wasn't wearing the same one.

Lucky for Allison, Cosmo, Wanda, and Venus showed up. "Guys," Venus said, "We're going to have to head back to Earth."

Allison groaned in her thoughts. She didn't want to see her parents at ALL, and besides that, just being with Timmy was nice. It felt good to have a friend again.

* * *

"Man, that was awesome!" Timmy said excitedly. He and his fairy godparents were back in his bedroom. The time in Fairy World was earlier than the time on Earth, so it was Timmy's bedtime by the time he got home.

"You and Allison seemed to be having a good time," Wanda said, happy that Timmy had made friends with her. It was easy to see that he liked her a lot.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "She's pretty nice. I hope we can become friends. Well, I'll see you in the morning!"

When Timmy fell asleep, Cosmo and Wanda retreated to their castle to catch a few Zs of their own. Wanda doubted she would get much sleep, though. She just couldn't shake the thought off Cosmo and Venus out of her mind. Venus had always been prettier than her, she hoped that Cosmo wouldn't change his mind about her. She had always thought that after over 9,000 years, he would have left if he didn't love her anymore. But she knew that it wasn't necessarily true, and that anyone could leave any time they wanted to.

"So, Cosmo," Wanda asked when the two were in bed, "how was it seeing Venus again."

"Good," Cosmo said somewhat sadly. He had sounded like that a lot lately, and it was bothering Wanda. She hated to hear him like that.

"Cosmo, what's the matter?" Wanda asked, more sincere than she had ever been in her never-ending life.

"Well…" Cosmo said. "I…uh…I, you know, uh…I…"

Wanda took the stammering as a bad sign and changed her attitude very quickly. "Maybe this should wait until morning, Cosmo."

"Uh…yeah, okay."

Wanda rolled over on her right side, the one opposite of Cosmo, trying not to cry. Did the trouble speaking mean he wanted a divorce? She wasn't sure what to think, and figured she just needed a good night's sleep. Too bad her brain wouldn't shut off.

After an hour of laying there thinking, she poofed herself a headset playing relaxing music. That always calmed her down.

* * *

Wanda wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Allison was also stirring all night. Her parents were being particularly loud that night, arguing about who didn't do something right. Her mother's screeching could probably be heard clear across the border to Canada, which didn't make it any easier.

"Venus?" she whispered. No answer.

"Venus, are you still awake?"

It was worthless, Venus was sound asleep. Allison just sighed and gave up, hoping she would fall asleep soon. Unfortunately, she didn't. Her mind was littered with thoughts about Timmy.

_"How is this happening?" _Allison thought to herself. _"I don't even think he's cute!" _Of course, she knew this was a lie. She thought there was a lot to Timmy that made him attractive.

_"Especially that hat!"_

Her mind switched from Timmy to his godparents. She couldn't believe she had met someone else who had them. She had finally known someone who had to live with an extra set of rules. She finally met another child that was once terrified of Jorgan von Strangle. (Actually, Allison wasn't really bothered by Jorgan. She had an uncle that was once a wrestler, so she was used to the Muscles McGoo act.) She had finally discovered someone else with the burden of keeping fairies a secret. And she knew she and Timmy were destined to be friends.

Allison never believed in fate, but her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was, _"Well, it must apply here!"_

_

* * *

_

Timmy had woken up in the middle of the night for the second time. He'd had two totally bizarre dreams. The first one was about Vicky babysitting, then turning into Tootie, who had been chasing him around his house all night. The second dream was about him and Allison getting married and jetting off to a tropical paradise to live together in happiness forever.

Timmy hated to admit it, but he was a bit upset to wake up from that dream.

He tried to shake the thought form his head. "Easy, Timmy," he whispered to himself. "You just had a bit too much cake at that reception."

The more he tried to get rid of the thought of Allison marrying him, the more the thought sunk in, and the more the thought sunk in, the better Timmy felt. He was beginning to scare himself, and he didn't have a single chance of getting to sleep after that.

_"Why does she have to be so darn hot?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**New Girl - Chapter 3**

Allison stood on the sidewalk between her house and Timmy's house, just as the two had agreed on the day before. She was a little early, but that was only so she could stay out of her parents' hair. Just as she had predicted, they nearly killed each other during one of their many feelings arguments. It was better just to get out when they were like that.

She heard a door open, and Timmy walked out his front door with a few notebooks. The one on top was opened to a drawing of two fairies, which Allison knew was really Cosmo and Wanda in one of their disguises. Venus had camouflaged herself as a pin on her goddaughter's shirt.

"Hi, Allison," Timmy said, joining her on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Timmy," Allison said back, then tilted her head to see the notebook. "Very clever," she said, and meant it. She knew Venus would have never though of that.

"We're choc full of 'em!" Cosmo said, with the same old happy tone in his voice. Allison had noticed Cosmo was a bit happier yesterday when Timmy had stopped by to help Allison unpack everything she hadn't gotten around to setting up yet. She could have wished for it all to be done, but this way she got more time with Timmy, which meant more time for a friendship to grow.

The bus pulled up, and Timmy and Allison climbed on. Timmy sat down on the left, in his usual seat, and Allison took the seat across the aisle. "So," she asked. "Where are Chester and AJ?"

"Their stop is next," Timmy explained.

Allison nodded and started whispering to Venus. "How could you fall asleep last night?"

"Um," Venus whispered back. "I soundproofed the cage."

"I really needed you, Venus."

Allison saw Timmy look over, and then start talking to Cosmo and Wanda. _"Great! He probably thinks I'm a freak!"_

"I'm sorry, kid," Venus said sincerely. "But I was so tired and…"

"Whatever," Allison said. She had no clue what Timmy was thinking, but she knew it wasn't good. At least, that's what she thought was most likely. And it didn't make her happy.

* * *

The bus stopped, and two kids walked on and sat next to Timmy.

"Hey, guys," Timmy said, closing his notebook. He knew AJ would notice two blinking fairy drawings.

"Hey, Timmy," his best friends said in unison. Chester looked over at Allison.

"Who's the girl with the blue pin?" he asked.

"Oh," Timmy tried to sound as if Allison didn't matter much, but she did, a whole lot. "That's Allison, my new neighbor."

Allison looked over. "Hi."

"Hi," AJ said, taking over the introductions. "I'm AJ, and this is Chester."

Allison smiled, and then returned to staring out the window.

"Is she okay?" AJ asked, looking at her.

"Is she ever!" is what Timmy wanted to say, but he didn't want his friends to get the wrong idea. As of then, Allison was just a friend, and he didn't think anything would become of the friendship. So Timmy answered with, "I don't know."

* * *

"Allison," Venus asked her godchild. "What's with you today?"

"I…I dunno," Allison answered. All she knew was that Timmy and his friends were talking about her, and it bothered her a whole lot. But she didn't know why.

_"What is WRONG with me?" _she asked herself in thought. She glanced sideways at Timmy. She didn't know why she thought he looked so great that day all of a sudden, but for some reason he did. If Kenny Loggins himself walked by, she wouldn't have noticed.

_"Great," _she thought sarcastically, _"I have a crush on my neighbor!"_

Maybe she had given that possibility thought before, but now it dawned on her that there was no maybe about it.

* * *

Timmy, AJ, Chester, and Allison walked into Mr. Crocker's room. He looked over at Allison and said, "Well, it looks like there's a new student today."

Timmy looked at Allison, who had one eyebrow raised. It suddenly occurred to him that Venus was with her, and that a pin wasn't the best disguise. Crocker would have seen right through that. Luckily, he was too busy talking to Allison about fairies and asking if she had them to notice her shirt.

The four sat down. Chester was first in the row, then AJ, then Timmy, then Allison.

Timmy bent down and asked his fairies, "Why didn't I warn her about Crocker?" in a desperate voice.

"It's not our fault, Timmy," Wanda said. "You're the one who forgot."

Allison kicked Timmy on the leg. "Would you shut up," she hissed. "I don't want that crazed teacher to notice us. Are you trying to loose Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy shut up. She was right; it wasn't fair of him to attract attention to the people around him…the ones with godparents, anyway. Timmy knew Venus meant a lot to Allison, and if Crocker did see her, there was no telling what would happen.

Venus quickly poofed into Allison's pocket before class began..

"Well, students, I have your pitiful test results," Crocker said. He looked over at Allison. "Where's your pin?"

"My pocket."

"Really? Or was it really a FAIRY GODPARENT…in disguise?"

"What are you talking about?" Allison said. "I don't even know what a fairy is!"

_"Oh, no! He's going to start his big fairy lecture!"_

How right Timmy was.

* * *

At lunch, Allison sat with Timmy, Chester, and AJ. She thought her new neighbor's friends were pretty nice, and she hoped all three of them would get along okay. The most friends she ever had at a time were two, so three would be a welcome change for her.

"How come you aren't eating anything?" AJ asked Allison.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry." The truth was that her parents had neglected to do the food shopping and she was saving up her money to buy a new set of headphones. She needed at least forty dollars, and right now all she had was twelve.

"Are you sure?" AJ continued questioning. "Because I have some extra—"

"Really," Allison interrupted, "I'm fine."

She liked how AJ was so generous, and she saw how Timmy could pick him for a friend. She was having doubts about Chester, though. His lunch was some Saltine crackers and some dip in a can that smelled like a few dozen bass died and rotted in it a few years earlier.

She switched her attention to Timmy, who had a worried look on his face. It was different from the one at the wedding, though. This time around it was more of an "I-hope-she's-all-right" expression. It then occurred to her that she could have wished for a lunch.

_"I wish I could do that now!" _she thought, but it was too late for that, and there were too many witnesses. She'd just eat at home. Her parents hardly noticed she was still alive, let alone that she had a godparent.

Besides that, she didn't even know where Venus was. She had checked the pin, and it turned into one that said "Save the Whales". There was nothing blue around her except her pants and AJ's sweater-vest. She saw Timmy's pink milk carton, but there wasn't a single blue anything anywhere. She hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid.

* * *

Allison moved to Timmy's seat when Chester and AJ got off the bus on the way home. Timmy was very happy with this gesture, seeing as he liked Allison and all that. They had never been that close together before, and frankly, Timmy liked it.

His happiness soon faded as he noticed Allison didn't look too happy. "Are you all right?"

Allison was silent for a while. Just as Timmy thought she wasn't going to say anything, she burst out, "Have you seen Venus anywhere? I can't find her."

"What happened to the pin?" Timmy asked, getting the idea that Venus was a very complex fairy.

"It's just a regular pin now," she said in a worried voice.

Timmy checked his stuff, and noticed that Wanda had poofed back into a drawing, but Cosmo was no where to be found.

Allison leaned over to look at the notebook. She gasped. "Cosmo's missing, too?"

Wanda looked at Allison. "You mean Venus and Cosmo are…"

She waved her wand and the notebook shut. Wanda had given it a lock and everything.

Timmy sighed. He was so worried about Wanda lately.

"Well, this day just gets more and more interesting."

Timmy looked back up at Allison. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was the fairy obsessed teacher that nearly drove me to an early grave," she began her list. "Then there was Chester's weird mush in a can that nearly made me sick, and now our fairies are missing."

Timmy had already convinced himself that Chester's dip was the reason Allison hadn't eaten that day. He was worried about her again, this time because he knew there was always the slightest possibility she had an eating disorder.

"Do you have any idea where they can possibly be?" Allison asked.

"I wish," Timmy said. It was a few minutes later when he realized that Wanda didn't grant it. He also noticed that no one granted his wish the last time he said, "I wish," either.

* * *

Wanda's mind was running wild. She had always suspected Venus was more than just a friend since the day she and Cosmo met. How could Cosmo see her behind his wife's back?

But still, she knew Cosmo was faithful to her, and he wasn't very likely to see someone else behind her back.

Then again, she wasn't sure.

She had closed the notebook because she didn't want anyone to hear her crying, especially Timmy. She wasn't in the mood to answer, "What's wrong?" then. She wanted to talk to Cosmo about it because she was afraid he wouldn't understand, and maybe admit his undying love to Venus.

Now Wanda was really letting her thoughts get out of control, and she was scaring herself more than helping herself calm down.

* * *

Cosmo and Venus were really in Allison's bedroom all day, talking about Wanda and how Cosmo was afraid she didn't love him anymore. Just like when they were younger, Venus was such a great help to him.

When Cosmo saw the bus, he poofed into Timmy's fishbowl. As soon as Timmy walked in, Wanda poofed herself right next to him.

"Cosmo, where were you!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much you—"

Cosmo interrupted his wife with honesty. "Wanda, I was with Venus and we were—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But Wanda," Cosmo said, "I-I wanted to tell you that I, uh—"

"I said I don't want to hear it, Cosmo!" Wanda yelled, and she swam into the castle in the bowl.

_"There you go again, you big stupid idiot," _Cosmo thought. _"Chickening out again because you're afraid of how she'll react! How hard is it to tell her you care?" _

"Is everything okay with you two?" Timmy asked, making Cosmo realize he was staring at the fishbowl while he and Wanda were talking…or yelling…or just Wanda yelling and Cosmo trying to say he loved her.

"No," Cosmo said, and he poofed himself back to Allison's house.

* * *

"…is that weird at all?" Allison was asking Venus about what happened when she looked at Timmy when Cosmo appeared in her room.

Venus said to her godchild, "We'll resume this discussion later," and then turned to Cosmo.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is everything okay?" She was concerned about her friend. He day he met Wanda, he had told Venus that he loved her, only he thought he was getting sick at first, and Venus had to explain to him what was going on. She didn't even know at first, but it became clearer to her as Cosmo continued listing symptoms.

"Is what okay?" Allison asked. "Why is he here? And where were you two all day?"

"I'll explain later, Allison!" Venus said more sharply than she intended to. She gave an apologetic look and turned to Cosmo once again.

"She hates me," Cosmo said with his head down. "I was a big wimpy jerk and she hates me."

Venus knew Cosmo was over reacting because while she was listening to Allison, she was hearing the conversation between Cosmo and Wanda in her other ear. It took her longer than she had wanted to figure out how to bug Timmy's room, but her plan still worked. Of course, she would never let on that she bugged anything.

"Who hates you?" Allison asked.

Venus chose to ignore her goddaughter. "Cosmo, I'm sure Wanda doesn't hate you. Maybe she's getting the wrong idea."

"She wouldn't listen when I tried to tell her," Cosmo said. His head hung lower.

"Well," Venus said, "then you'll try again."

"It's just…" Cosmo said, "I'm not sure how much time I have."

It suddenly dawned on Venus that Allison was with Wanda all day. "Hey, Allison," she said, "how did Wanda react when she noticed Cosmo was gone."

"I wasn't there then," she answered. Venus recognized her "Wow-you're-including-me-look". "But when Wanda found out you were missing, too, she flipped out on us."

_"Terrific," _Venus thought, _"my best friend's wife thinks I'm having an affair with him!"_

"So she missed me?" Cosmo asked Allison.

"I guess," she answered.

Venus was a big reader back in her school days, and she was grateful for all the romance novels she read at the Fairy Academy. The assumption that made the most sense was that Wanda was jealous that Cosmo was supposedly seeing her behind her back.

"Cosmo, you've got to just say it without thinking how she'll react," Venus sad, trying to be sincere and firm at the same time.

"Say _what_?" Allison asked impatiently.

"You're such a nosey girl!" Venus shouted and to get her to stop asking questions she changed her godchild's head into a giant nose.

"Venus, I'm not sure if I can."

"Well, it's true isn't it?"

"Sure, it's true," Cosmo said. "But I'm afraid that—"

"Just don't be' was the best advice Venus could come up with. She couldn't believe Cosmo was trusting her with marital advice.

Venus thought back to the wedding. "Cosmo," she asked, "why were you staring at me so weird the other day?"

Cosmo's face turned red. "Well, I didn't see you in a while and…yeah."

Venus smiled. Anyone with eyes could see he still loved Wanda. She was just being paranoid that day.

"Just trust me, Cosmo," Venus said. Cosmo thanked her and left, and she turned Allison's face back to normal.

"Just for that," Allison said, 'I wish you were stuck as a canary for exactly twenty-four hours!"

* * *

Timmy confronted Cosmo as soon as he saw him come back to the fish bowl. "Where were you?"

Cosmo ignored him and went in the castle.

Timmy sighed. He knew he sounded a bit like Mama Cosma, but he didn't care. If Cosmo was with Venus, he would have hoped Allison was there. He really wanted to know if she liked him, and not as a friend either, more like the way he used to like Trixie.

"Oh well," Timmy said to himself, "I guess I can wait. It probably takes a little time anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**New Girl - Chapter Four**

Cosmo couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. All he had on his mind was Wanda. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and exactly how he was going to say it (which, he had to admit, was the first thing he knew for sure in a long while), but he was still afraid that his wife would have an "I-don't-care" attitude and ignore him. Besides that, he was never good at making decisions. He always failed the Multiple Choice tests back in elementary school because he could never decide on anything.

He rolled over and looked at Wanda, who was asleep in the next bed, and sighed. He knew he had to fix things soon, before she decided she'd had enough.

_"Maybe I'm over-reacting," _Cosmo thought, then wondered if he used "over-reacting" right. Debating his vocabulary usage wasn't making sleep come any faster.

* * *

Allison thought she would be able to sleep happily that night. Venus had finally explained to her what was going on with Cosmo and Wanda. Allison agreed with her godmother when she said Cosmo and Wanda were perfect together before all of it. They looked so cute together in that drawing! It made her think of Timmy and how they would look if they ended up together some day.

Her fantasies were interrupted by her parents, who were still at each other's throats. She wondered if it would ever end. Allison had thought about wishing it was over, but she knew it wouldn't last long enough, and she would just end up hearing the screams again soon enough.

Canary-shaped Venus moved her attention from swinging on the swing her cage to her goddaughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Allison, "I just need some sleep."

Allison knew Venus wouldn't buy that for a second, but it was worth a shot anyway. What she really wanted was her parents to come up and kiss her good night like they did when she was little, but she had a better chance of Cosmo passing an IQ test.

* * *

Timmy sat on his front steps and waiting for Allison to come out of her house. Wanda was with him disguised as a lunch box, but Cosmo had decided to stay home. He knew his godfather's plan was driving Wanda crazy, but he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He had to admit; the whole situation was pretty fishy.

He wasn't feeling too great himself. Timmy's mind was jumbled up with confusion about Allison. It got him thinking about Tootie. His former fan had gotten over Timmy towards the end of sixth grade. He wasn't sure who she was after then, but he knew Chester has had an eye on her since the day he gave up cooties. Tootie's old obsession had gotten Timmy thinking about what she might have felt. He knew it wasn't love she was thinking about. After all, they were only ten at the time. He figured infatuation fit it best. Maybe that was what was going on with Allison. He convinced himself it was nothing more than infatuation until he saw her come out the door.

Allison joined her new friend on the steps. "Hi Timmy," she said. "Hi Wanda."

"Hi," Timmy said. She looked extra stunning today, even if she always dressed the same.

Wanda just murmured.

"Where's Cosmo at?" Allison asked Wanda. Again, she only murmured something under her breath.

"He was in the fishbowl the last I saw him," Timmy answered. It took him a while, though. It was a miracle he could talk at all with that shimmery hair so close to him.

"So you don't know?"

Timmy heard weird sounds coming from Lunchbox Wanda. He couldn't figure out what it was at first, but when he realized it was crying, he changed the subject. "Can you believe all the homework Crocker gave us last night?"

* * *

Wanda, who was now a pencil on Timmy's desk, sighed. She was nothing without her green eraser companion, just like she was nothing without her green squirrel companion, or the green milk carton, or the green dog…

_"Just stop thinking about him!" _Wanda scolded herself in thought. _"If he didn't love you anymore he would have left by now!"_

Wanda had been telling herself that for days, but every time she thought it, it seemed less and less true.

When she sighed again, Mr. Crocker looked up from the test papers he was grading. Wanda knew most of the students' grades from experience. AJ always got an A, Francis always got a D, Timmy always got an F, and Allison had become known to get a C on every test. Why should he bother grading it? They all knew what they got anyway.

Crocker turned his attention back to his papers. Timmy bent down and asked Wanda, "What's with you today?"

If Wanda opened her mouth, she knew she'd start crying again. After all, Cosmo was the one she always thought her soul mate. She just thought her answer. _"Cosmo is what's with me. Or I at least wish he were. Can't you make yourself useful and wish for that?"_

She suddenly thought of one of "Da Rules", the one about tampering with true love, and poofed herself to the tree outside the classroom as a squirrel. She couldn't lose it in there, she would risk losing Timmy, too, and that was just as bad as losing Cosmo.

* * *

"Where's your pencil, Turner?" Crocker asked Timmy in his "I'm-on-to-you" voice. Was it just him, or was Crocker even more fairy obsessed lately?

"My pocket?"

"Touché," Allison whispered sarcastically.

Crocker walked away angrily and the bell rang for lunch.

"What are you 'touché-ing' me for?" Timmy asked. "You use that one all the time when Venus poofs away."

"It's called a joke," Allison answered.

Suddenly, Timmy realized that his neighbor didn't have anything blue. "Is Venus gone, too?"

"Yup," Allison answered in a voice that made Timmy think she knew what was going on.

* * *

"Cosmo!" Venus screamed in frustration. "Get over it! Anyone with eyes could see that she still loved you!"

"Well…what if she's just a good actress?"

_"Great," _Venus thought, _"the one time he actually thinks about something, he over-does it!"_

"What in the world is stopping you?"

For the first time since Venus met Cosmo, he had said something truly meaningful. "I'm afraid. I don't want her to leave me."

_"Who is that and what did he do with Cosmo?"_

Venus felt pretty upset then. She could only imagine what it felt like for Cosmo. She put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Maybe Timmy can give us some information."

"But he's not Wanda!"

Venus sighed. It felt weird to be annoyed and worried at the same time.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Allison asked AJ. She, Timmy, Chester, and AJ were talking about Crocker's tests.

"I'm just smart," AJ said, getting somewhat cocky. In the short time Allison had known AJ, she was definitely able to make the assumption that he was a bit of a showoff when it came to grades.

"Smart or not smart," Allison said, "it still amazes me."

"You get used to it after a while," Chester said, glaring at his friend. He wasn't too great in school.

Timmy pulled Allison aside. "You know what's going on, don't you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Allison whispered back, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Me, you, and Chester hate AJ for being smart."

"Not that! What's going on with Cosmo and Venus!"

Allison wasn't sure how to respond. Venus, always thinking of every possible thing that could happen, told Allison not to mention anything to Timmy in case Wanda really didn't love Cosmo anymore. She hated keeping a secret from Timmy, though. He could have been the guy she loved, after all.

"Is that a problem?" was what she decided to answer with.

"It's making Wanda miserable!" Timmy yelled.

"How would you know?" Allison asked. "She never around anymore, and she barely talks to anyone!"

"Exactly! Wanda's never like that. I've known her for two years, I think I know the difference between Happy Wanda and Depressed Wanda!"

Allison still wanted to take Venus's approach and think of every possibility. Just as she was about to make up some dumb excuse, Timmy disappeared.

* * *

Cosmo hoped Venus was right about Timmy knowing what Wanda was up to. He knew his wife, and she had always seemed to hide her emotions a bit, especially when they were assigned to a kid.

"Oh, so this is where you two have been!" Timmy said accusingly.

The three were in a guestroom in Allison's house. Cosmo didn't understand what Timmy meant at all.

Venus snapped back at him saying, "We aren't having an affair!"

"Well, then what have you been up to?"

Cosmo could tell Timmy was really angry. He guessed an affair was something bad this time, instead of a formal affair like a wedding or something. _"Why do I have to be such an idiot!"_

"Timmy," Venus said more gently, "listen—"

"No," Timmy said, his voice rising, "you listen! Wanda as been absolutely miserable because of you and Cosmo disappearing every day. If you two are doing anything at all, I suggest you cut it out because I hate seeing Wanda sad! Why won't anyone tell me what's going on."

_"Wait," _Cosmo thought, _"Wanda was sad because she thought me and Venus were doing…something? She does love me!" _

At that moment, Cosmo was probably the happiest fairy on Heaven, Earth, and Fairy World. Suddenly, he realized that Wanda probably thought he loved Venus. He had to tell her it wasn't true. He just had to.

"Listen, you," Venus was saying to Timmy, "I—"

"Where's Wanda!" Cosmo interrupted loudly.

"Off somewhere crying, probably," Timmy answered his godfather. "She poofed away in the middle of class."

Somehow, Venus had set eyes on the clock. "Three thirty already! Timmy, you'd better get home!"

"But I—" Timmy never got to finish. Venus instantly poofed him into his bedroom.

* * *

"This is insane!" cried Timmy flopping down on is bed.

"What's insane?" a familiar voice asked. Timmy looked up and was surprised to see Allison standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shocked voice. _"Not that it's a problem…"_

"Your dad let me in. I think he just likes me because I'm not the Whateverburgs."

Timmy laughed. He knew it was true. The other day he and his father were talking…

_"Timmy," Mr. Turner had said. "Those new neighbors are great!"_

_Timmy agreed, but only because he liked Allison so much. _

_"Can you believe how Not Dinkleburg-y they are?"_

_Timmy nodded. All his father could talk about was the "Not Dinkleburg" family. It was driving him and his mother nuts._

"That was a surprisingly short flashback," Allison remarked, reminding Timmy of when Remy Buxaplenty got his so-called revenge.

Timmy nodded.

"So," Allison sat down next to Timmy on his bed. "What's insane, now?"

"This whole Cosmo and Venus suddenly gone thing." Timmy told the story of what happened that day in the guestroom.

"Look," Allison answered her friend's concerns, "it isn't what you think. Cosmo only—"

She was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass from next door. Timmy and Allison rushed to the window and looked over at the Mancuso house. Someone had thrown a lamp through the window. _"That's weird," _Timmy thought. _"The only time that would happen is at frat party or when Cosmo's wand malfunctions."_

"Oh, crud!" Allison jumped up. "I have to go!"

At first, Timmy thought it was Cosmo's fault, but he changed his mind after Allison rushed out of the room at full speed. He could hear his Dad yelling, "No! Don't leave! I love you, Not Dinkleburg!"

"Her parents?" Timmy thought out loud. His suspicions were proven correct when he heard Allison's father yell, "I've had it! Tomorrow I'm getting divorce papers!"

Timmy closed his window and imagined Allison's happy face. She had told Timmy all about her home life and how she wished she didn't have to deal with everything all of the time. Timmy didn't neccesarely agree, but if Allison was happy, so was he.

* * *

Wanda was still in the tree by eight o'clock that night. She wasn't crying anymore, nor was she a squirrel, but she was still upset. It was so calming up there in that tree.

Lightning crashed, and it started raining. Being the logical fairy that she is, she made herself a rubber umbrella for protection.

"Wanda!" a familiar nasally voice called. She recognized it as Timmy almost right away.

"Timmy?" Wanda called back. Soon her godchild and his best female friend appeared in front of the tree in raincoats. She decided to poof the two up in the tree with her and extended the umbrella so it fit over all three of their heads.

"So," Timmy said, "this is where you've been all day."

"I—I just—" Wanda stammered. She couldn't come out and say, "I was bawling my eyes out for three hours because I was afraid my husband would leave me." She finally settled for, "I just needed some time to think."

"Isn't six hours long enough?" Allison asked. Wanda couldn't help noticing that the girl was all smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" Wanda asked somewhat bitterly. She didn't mean to sound that way, but she wished she could be that happy right then. The only thing that would make that possible was Cosmo.

"My parents are finally getting divorced!" Allison yelped gleefully.

At the sound of "divorce", Wanda started crying again. She couldn't help it, that was the word she was fearing for a while now.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Timmy asked extremely sincerely. He sounded so sweet that Wanda couldn't help spilling out everything.

"It's Cosmo! Ever since your twelfth birthday Cosmo and I have been drifting farther and farther apart. He almost never tells me he loves me anymore, or that I'm the only one for him…you don't know what Cosmo was like in the castle, Timmy. He was always so sweet and he poofed up a rose for me now and then. But now he's just not the same and I'm afraid he's going to leave me. I love him so much, Timmy. It's really been taking a toll on me."

The reaction Wanda got wasn't exactly what she expected. Timmy gave her n "I-knew-it" look, while all Allison could do was laugh.

"It isn't funny," Wanda and her godson said at the same time, though Wanda said it in a sad voice while Timmy yelled it more defensively. _"Oh, I love that kid!"_

"I'm sorry," Allison excused herself. "Wanda, Venus has been helping Cosmo deal with how much he misses you and the way things used to be. He can't leave you, he'd be nothing without you!"

Timmy looked absolutely dumbfounded. "So, they aren't…you know…'it'ing?"

Allison laughed again. "Nope!"

Wanda was so happy she could have done backflips, but she was a bit too sensible to do that, so she settled for an energetic "Woohoo!"

Allison continued as the rain came down harder. "Cosmo is going to tell you something tonight, Wanda. I think you'll like it."

Wanda didn't doubt the girl for a second. "You know, you're a really sweet kid!"

* * *

"She seemed pretty happy back there," Allison commented to Timmy as the two of them walked down the sidewalk on their way back to their houses.

"Yup," Timmy agreed. All things considered, he was in a pretty good mood. He had solved the problem with Wanda, fund out what Cosmo and Venus were up to, he didn't have any homework that night, and he sat in a tree with Allison. Two thumbs up for that day, for sure!

"I think she might have overdone it when she called me sweet, though," Allison continued. "I was more dishonest than sweet. I did promise I wouldn't give anything away."

"No, I think you could pass for sweet," Timmy said. _"You're more than sweet. You're funny, beautiful…and I'm pretty sure I love you. I love you, Allison Mancuso!"_

Timmy was hit by the reality of his thoughts. _"I'm going absolutely insane!"  
_

_

* * *

_

Cosmo paced in the castle as he waited for Wanda to come in. She wasn't there when he got home, and he had been home for quite a while. He knew he was going to tell her tonight. He was finally going to see if what they had was something they could keep.

He thought about the time when he proposed to Wanda…

_"Cosmo," Wanda said, "This was a really great night."_

_"Really?" Cosmo asked in amazement. No girl had ever sad that before!_

_"Sure!" Wanda answered. "Even if it was just playing Pictionary in your mother's basement. I love you, Sweetie."_

_Cosmo sighed. He loved it when she said that. "I love you, too."_

_"I'll be right back," Wanda said, then flew off to the direction of the bathroom._

_Suddenly, Cosmo got the feeling that he never wanted to leave her again. He remembered hearing his father say about Mamma Cosma, "I married her, so I'm stuck with her forever!"_

_"I'm gonna marry her!" Cosmo yelled out in happiness. "But how do you marry someone?"_

_Cosmo thought back to all the stories he heard as a kid. He remembered something about a ring before the wedding. He figured that would work out fine._

"Hmm…" _Cosmo thought, _"Where do I find a ring?"

_Cosmo heard the toilet flush, so e knew he had to act fast. On the floor nearby, he noticed a chewed-up pen cap. "Ah, well, close enough!"_

_When Wanda came down the stairs, Cosmo held the pen cap out in front of her and asked, "Wanda, will you marry me?"_

_"Oh, Cosmo!" Wanda cried, "I bet you had this planned for days!"_

_"Uh, sure. Let's go with that!"_

_"Of course I will, Sweetie!" Wanda yelled happily and jumped into Cosmo's arms. _

And that brought Cosmo to where he was then, pacing in his castle waiting for Wanda to come so he could finally tell her…

"Cosmo?" he heard a familiar voice ask. "Are you in here?"

Before Cosmo could answer, the door opened and Wanda came in. It was time to put his plan into action.

"Wanda. I know we haven't been too close lately, but, uh, I just wanted to say that I really care about you and I love you a lot and if you hate me because I'm a big, dumb idiot and stopped showing that, then I understand, I guess…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_"Where'd that come from?"_

Some girl would have sat down and talked, and others would have ignored it, but Cosmo was lucky enough to have the girl who screamed, "Just kiss me, you big, dumb idiot!"


	5. Chapter 5

**New Girl - Chapter Five**

About a month had passed since Chapter Four. Cosmo and Wanda were then closer than ever, and they vowed to always stay that way. Timmy really liked the change in his fairies. Fixing their marriage was a welcome change, and he hoped there was a possibility of a godsister or godbrother in the future, although at the time it seemed highly unlikely.

Allison's parents were the exact opposite, for a while making her happier than Cosmo and Wanda combined. They made the divorce as quick as possible so they could get on with their lives. The biggest issue was who Allison would live with. That made everything extremely hard on the girl.

_"I can't take it anymore!" Allison screamed. "They're driving me nuts!"_

_"What?" Venus asked. "Are they still arguing with that poor judge?"_

_"Worse! They're BRIBING me!"_

_Timmy, who was with Allison and Venus with his fairies, asked bewilderedly, "They both want you after they ignored you for four years?"_

_Timmy could hear Venus mumble, "Hypocrites…" under hear breath._

_"Timmy, I really don't think I'll make it through this!"_

_"Well," Timmy said, "My door's always open, especially if Dad's home."_

_Allison hugged her neighbor. "Oh, it's so great to have a friend like you!"_

Timmy couldn't help wishing he were more than a friend to Allison. Unfortunately for him, Da Rules said he couldn't mess with true love, which also meant he couldn't create it. He'd just have to suffer.

"Hi Cosmo, hi Wanda!" Timmy said cheerfully as he entered his room, home from school. It took him a while to notice they weren't in the fishbowl.

"Of course," Timmy sighed. "They're in the castle again."

Cosmo and Wanda had been spending a lot of time in their castle. At first, Timmy would come in a lot (his godparents had granted the wish that he could shrink whenever he wanted to hang out there), but he soon understood that they needed privacy and left them alone. He did wonder what they were doing in there. The ideas he got seemed a bit too…un-Cosmo like.

Timmy heard his Dad cry from downstairs, "Yay! Not Dinkleburg is here!"

"Jeez! You'd think after over a month he'd be over that!"

He heard Allison come up the stairs and walk down the hall that led to his room. His door was open, so she just walked right in.

"Hey, Timmy," she said. "Ready for a bad news/good news moment?"

"Uh oh," Timmy said. The two of them sat down on Timmy's bed.

"The good news is that the judge is granting full custody of me to my mother because they found some not-so-great stuff in Dad's bedroom."

That _was _good news. When Timmy asked his friend who she'd rather end up with, she said her mom, because they used to be a lot closer, and she remembered her once saying to her grandparents that she'd be one-hundred percent happier without her husband around. Allison wasn't so sure about her father.

"Then what's the bad news?" Timmy asked, and instantly thought, _"It's a girl nickel!"_

"Mom decided she couldn't stand to live in the same town as that filthy scum."

Timmy wasn't entirely sure if she was quoting her mother when Allison said, "filthy scum", but he'd think about that later. Right now he had to think about how she was moving again.

"You can't leave Dimmsdale!" Timmy cried. The second he did, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the castle and into the bedroom.

"Allison's leaving Dimmsdale?" the fairies asked in unison.

Allison turned towards her best friend's fairies and said softly and sadly, "Yeah, and as soon as possible, too."

Timmy was heartbroken. The girl he loved (he knew that part was entirely true within a week of the day Cosmo and Wanda patched things up) was leaving, and he never told her how much more than a friendship their relationship was. At least, it was more to him. Before he could say anything, Allison broke the awkward silence that had formed.

"I'd better get going," she said. "If mom found a house, and she probably did, she'll want me to help her pack."

"Yeah, sure," Timmy said in an upset voice. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Allison answered with the same tone in her voice. "Bye, guys."

* * *

Allison was surprised to see Mr. Turner standing extremely close to Timmy's doorway when she walked out of his room. He had some weird machine that had some headphones and a microphone attached to it.

"I, uh, couldn't help overhearing," he said quickly tossing the machine down the stairs. Allison could hear Mrs. Turner scream out in pain. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yup, Mr. Turner," Allison said. "I guess you'll only have one Not Dinkleburg now, huh?"

"Well, at least it isn't Dinkleburg!" Timmy's dad said happily. "Have a nice life, Not Dinkleburg!"

Allison tried not to laugh. "I'll try, Mr. Turner."

As she walked down the stairs, Allison thought about how much she'd miss the Turner family, especially Timmy. He was the best friend she'd ever had, and she highly doubted that she'd ever make a better friend in her life.

She closed the front door behind her and headed towards her house. She saw her mother in the window of her bedroom packing up boxes.

_"I knew it," _Allison thought, _"she'd get the farthest house she saw and we'll be packed by tomorrow morning."_

Allison jogged up the stairs and headed into her room, surprised to find her entire room in boxes, except for her bed. "Venus? Did you do this?"

Venus turned into a fairy and poofed out of the birdcage. "I figured you'd want to see Timmy before you left, so I helped out a bit."

Allison smiled. "You're the best godmother a girl could have!"

Venus smiled along with her godchild. "I know!"

Allison couldn't help but laugh. Venus could be more conceited than anyone she'll ever meet at times.

"So," Venus asked. "How'd he take it?"

"I couldn't tell," Allison answered.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Timmy cried. He switched himself to a laying-down position on his bed. "Why does she have to move away!"

"I'm sorry, Timmy," Wanda said. "We know she meant a lot to you."

Allison had meant a lot to Wanda, too. Over the past few weeks, she had seen a lot more of Allison. She really was a sweet kid, and Wanda had felt like she was a godparent to her as well as Timmy. She'd gotten along better with Venus, too, after a little explaining had been done. Wanda knew she'd miss both of them.

"It felt like more than that, Wanda," Timmy said to his godmother.

"What do you mean, sport?"

_"Has he finally figured it out?" _Wanda asked herself. She always knew that Trixie was nothing more than a crush, and she always hoped that Timmy would find out what love _really _was one day.

"Well," Timmy answered, "I know that she thinks of me as just a friend, but I really liked her as a girl…maybe even…loved her."

"Oh, Timmy," Wanda hugged her godchild. "You've really grown up since you were ten."

"But now she's moving—"

"—and she has no clue how you feel," Wanda finished.

"Yeah," Timmy said sadly.

"You've got to tell her, Timmy," Wanda said. "If Cosmo hadn't said anything to me, we'd never be where we are right now."

Wanda got a dreamy look in her eyes thinking about how much she loved her husband, and how much everything he said had meant to her.

"But Cosmo knows you care about him," Timmy said. "There's a big difference here."

Wanda didn't think so, but she didn't say anything.

Cosmo poofed out of the castle and into Timmy's room.

"How am I supposed to find out if she likes me? HOW!"

Cosmo cleared his throat.

"Oh, right," Timmy said. "I have fairies. I wish I could hear everything that Allison and Venus said to each other!"

Cosmo waved his wand a poofed up a duck.

"Uh, Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"Sorry, Timmy," Cosmo said, "but it's kind of hard to concentrate after the—"

Wanda smacked her hand over Cosmo's mouth and poofed up a machine like Mr. Turner's.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't tell!" Venus asked very loudly. How could you not tell how someone is taking something?

"I don't know," Allison answered. "He just…he didn't act like we were just—"

"Well, duh!" Venus already knew what her goddaughter was going to say. "Anyone with eyes could see he likes you as more than a friend!"

Apparently, this shocked Allison. "Really?"

_"I can see how living with her parents could make her deaf, but ruin her eyesight? Honestly!"_

"Of course!"

Allison sat down on her bed. "That…I kind of like him like that, too."

Now this Venus hadn't seen. "You're a darn good actress, kid!"

"I would've told him," Allison said, "but until five minutes ago, I didn't think he'd feel the same way."

Venus couldn't understand why Allison seemed so upset. Then she caught a glimpse of the boxes out of the corner of her eye. _"Oh yeah, we're moving."_

"Allison," the godparent said, "you have to tell him!"

"I know, I know! I will, tomorrow before we leave."

Venus sighed and thought back to when Allison was ten. Back then, she would've never talked like that. Now she was all grown up.

Suddenly, she heard a "Woohoo!" come from somewhere. Allison looked up. "What was that?"

_"Should I tell her I never de-bugged Timmy's room?"_

Venus would never let on that the room was bugged in the first place. It did come in handy, though, since she heard everything Timmy had said about Allison to Wanda before.

_"The matchmaker strikes!"_

_

* * *

_

Timmy was smiling from ear to ear. "This is unbelievable! And she'll tell me tomorrow! Oh my gosh, what do I say back? Cosmo, Wanda, I—"

"Slow down there, sport," Wanda said to her panicky godchild. "Just do what feels right."

Timmy sighed. This was too unreal for him to comprehend. The girl of his dreams actually _liked _him. Him, Timmy Turner, your average un-popular nerd. He never would have dreamed of this happening two years ago!

But she'd be moving. Would she want to keep in touch with him?

Timmy needed to sleep.

* * *

He next morning, Timmy met Allison on the steps. Cosmo and Wanda were nearby, disguised as the shutters attached to Timmy's bedroom window.

"Oh, Cosmo, isn't this exciting?" Wanda asked. "It's like watching the end to a really great romantic movie!"

"Yeah!" her energetic husband agreed. "I wonder what'll happen."

Allison began walking towards Timmy's front steps. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Timmy said in a despondent voice.

Allison sat down next to her neighbor. "Uh, Timmy," she said nervously. "I, uh, figured this would be a…a good time to tell you that I…I've kind of, sorta, you know, uh…like you as, you know, more than a friend…yeah."

That sounded familiar to Cosmo. It took him a while to figure out it was him he was reminded of.

"I sorta, you know, uh…like you as more than a friend, too."

"You do?" Allison asked. Cosmo could tell she was caught off-guard.

"Yeah." Timmy said. The pair was silent for a while before Timmy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Wanda looked over at her husband. "Remember when you first kissed me?"

"Do I ever!"

Cosmo couldn't help tearing up a bit. He and Wanda had grown to love Timmy like he was their own son, instead of just a godson.

_"They grow up so fast!"_

Allison smiled. "I kind of hoped you'd do that."

Timmy smiled, too. "So, uh, will we ever see each other again?"

"Mom's got to get a job sooner or later. I could always have Venus poof me here. We're only moving to the next town over, anyway."

Allison saw her mother head towards the car. She smiled at Timmy and waved her daughter over.

"I'll see you soon, Timmy," Allison said as she stood up and headed off.

"Bye."

* * *

Two weeks later, after Mr. Mancuso had left Dimmsdale, Mr. Turner noticed a moving van pull in the driveway of the house next door. He was horrified when he saw who came out.

"Hey, Turner!" Dinkleburg said. "Looks like we're neighbors again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

** THE END**

**Author's Note: Does anyone else smell a sequel coming on? Well, don't get your hopes up! I already know what my next fic is gonna be. Keep your eyes peeled for that! **

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I had so much fun writing this story, so it was great to hear that you guys had fun reading it!**


End file.
